Sous le ciel de Roumanie
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Je m'appelle Charlie Weasley et je vais vous raconter comment, ici, en Roumanie, entouré de Dragons, j'ai rencontré une personne exceptionnelle


**Sous le ciel de Roumanie**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlie Weasley et j'ai 26 ans. Voldemort a été tué il n'y a pas longtemps par Harry Potter et mon frère cadet, Ron. L'Elu a rempli sa mission. Maintenant, on peut vivre en paix. Suis-je obligé de dire que j'en suis très heureux, comme toute personne censée ? Pendant que j'étudiais les dragons en Roumanie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour la sécurité de ma famille… sauf peut-être pour Percy…

Enfin, tout ça, c'est fini !

Je vais vous parler de mon métier. Faut pas croire, élever des dragons, c'est pas facile… on a déjà du mal, nous les hommes, alors je vous dis pas s'il y avait des femmes… Attention, je ne suis pas misogyne, il ne faut pas croire cela. J'aime les femmes. Un peu trop même… enfin tout ça pour vous dire que ce n'est pas un boulot facile. Et vous ne devinerez jamais quoi ! Il y a une femme qui vient d'arriver en Roumanie ! Pas pour devenir guérisseuse comme toutes les femmes ici ! Non, elle est venue pour étudier les dragons !

Quand Samuel Maxell m'a dit qu'une femme était arrivée dans ce but, j'ai éclaté de rire ! Une femme ? Une femme, ça fait attention à tout ! Surtout à sa peau ! Vous imaginez les crises qu'elle fera quand elle se fera brûler ? A moins que ce soit une femme à la carrure d'un ours ? C'est cela, avais-je conclus. C'est une femme qui ne ressemble pas à une femme !

Aussi, imaginez-vous ma tête quand, comme tout le monde, j'ai été lui souhaiter la bienvenue et que j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, certes, mais qui en plus, ressemble à une femme ! De taille moyenne, le visage fin, les yeux verts légèrement en amandes et les cheveux châtains qui lui descendaient aux genoux. Oui, aux genoux ! Elle n'avait jamais dû les couper ses cheveux ! Ils étaient attachés en une longue tresse.

Elle s'appelait Ariane Markson.

Tous les hommes la bombardaient de questions. Elle y répondait avec un beau sourire. Un sourire qui attisait l'envie plus que probable que les hommes avaient de l'embrasser. Tout le monde lui vantait sa beauté et son intelligence.

Tout le monde, sauf moi. Pour parler très franchement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle avait d'exceptionnelle, cette jeune femme. Et tout le monde la félicitait pour son courage.

- Mon courage ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, il faut en avoir pour oser affronter des dragons.

- Bah ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est une vocation.

Ouais, une vocation… Dis plutôt que t'es en mal d'amour et que t'as voulu être entourée d'hommes pour assouvir tes frustrations…

Toujours est-il qu'elle commença à travailler le lendemain. Et les jours suivants. Sans trop bien savoir pourquoi, j'espérais qu'elle ne resterait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste… mais je ne savais pas pourquoi je souhaitais cela. Peut-être parce qu'elle rendait fous tous les hommes qui voulaient la conquérir ? Parce qu'à cause d'elle, ils avaient tous la tête dans les nuages ?

Mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'on lui demandait. On lui avait, par exemple, demandé de nourrir des jeunes Bleus des Indes (une espèce très rare !) qui venaient d'éclore et dont la mère était morte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle demande ce que cette race mangeait en particulier. Et bien, même pas !

Elle avait disparu et on se demandait où elle avait bien pu passer. Nous ne l'avions pas vue à l'heure du déjeuner et le patron nous a demandé de la chercher. Apparemment, elle était devenue sa protégée… ainsi que celle de certains de mes collègues…

C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvée… elle était tout simplement encore en train de nourrir les Bleu des Indes.

- Te voilà enfin ! m'écriai-je en rentrant dans l'enclos.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- Ben voui, dit-elle. Ils sont plutôt difficiles. Ils ont essayé de me trouer la peau plutôt que manger ce que je leur proposais. J'ai dû les amadouer. Mais il y en a un qui refuse de manger…

Elle avait ajouté cela en me montrant un petit dragon qui se tenait dans un coin tout en lançant des regards apeurés autour de lui.

- Il est effrayé mais j'ignore par quoi, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai tout essayé, mais pas moyen de lui faire avalé une miette.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de nourrir les dragons dont elle s'occupait, Ariane se dirigea vers le petit dragon, tout doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. À peine était-elle à trois mètres de lui que le petit dragon s'enfuit à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Elle se tourna vers moi comme pour me demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais, pour être franc, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. J'avais déjà eu affaire à des dragons agressifs, mais pas à des dragons poltrons…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposai-je.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? me demanda-t-elle. Parce que je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, moi.

- Pas de problèmes, soupirai-je.

Ensuite, nous nous mîmes à la poursuite du dragon et je parvins enfin à l'attraper. Ariane se mit à l'examiner. Il faisait peu d'efforts pour se débattre.

- On dirait qu'il est malade, dit-elle. Il a du mal à respirer, ses poumons font un drôle de bruit.

Elle me regarda et je compris ses craintes.

- Tu penses à une pneumonie ? demandai-je

- A quoi d'autre ? Il faut l'éloigner des autres dragons et espérer qu'ils n'aient pas été contaminés…

J'hochai la tête. La pneumonie est une maladie très dangereuse pour les dragons.

Ariane et moi avons donc isolé le dragon. Nous avons ensuite été en informé le patron. Celui-ci nous dit alors qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour le soigne. Ariane se proposa sans hésiter, avant même que je réfléchisse à la suggestion…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, nous ne vîmes pas beaucoup Ariane. Elle passait tout son temps libre à s'occuper du Bleu des Indes. Certains de mes collègues allaient même l'aider… mais ils revenaient souvent en disant que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Ils disaient même que quand Ariane entrait seule dans l'enclos du bébé dragon, celui-ci accourait vers elle, signe qu'il guérissait. Mais signe aussi qu'il avait adopté la jeune femme.

Après un mois se soin, le Bleu des Indes fut complètement guéri. Ariane reprit donc le travail normal, avec nous.

Un jour, je me suis légèrement blessé. J'avais trébuché sur une pierre et m'étais ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Je suis donc allé à l'infirmerie. Et j'y suis allé avec beaucoup de plaisir car j'avais repéré une jeune guérisseuse qui me plaisait énormément. Jeune, grande, blonde et aux formes généreuses. J'essayais de la séduire depuis deux semaines et je sentais que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. J'envisageais déjà la nuit qui m'attendait. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ce fut Alisa qui me soigna, comme dans mes espoirs. Je commençais à la taquiner quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une voix de femme appela :

- Vite ! Quelqu'un ! J'ai un blessé grave !

Alisa me jeta un regard désolé. Je voulus la retenir mais elle réussit à se faufiler. Je maudis Ariane. Si elle était arrivée ne serait-ce que deux minutes pus tard, mon rendez-vous aurait déjà été fixé.

- Je vais m'en occuper, dit la voix Alisa.

- Et bien, dépêchez-vous ! Ce n'est pas qu'il est lourd, mais c'est tout comme…

J'entendis un bruit de matelas. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour de la victime. Au moment où je me levais, j'entendis une voix dire à Ariane :

- Mais, vous êtes blessée, mademoiselle…

- Ce n'est rien, une égratignure, assura-t-elle. Occupez-vous plutôt de Jérémy, ensuite, vous vous occuperez de mon bras !

J'écartai les rideaux qui entouraient sur lequel j'étais assis et vis Jérémy Persoons couché sur un lit, sa robe de sorcier brûlée. Je vis alors Ariane debout, près du lit, occupée à regarder ce que les guérisseurs faisaient à Jérémy. La manche de son bras droit était brûlée, laissant apparaître une brûlure pas très jolie à voir sur sa peau. Et ses cheveux ! Ça me fit un choc lorsque je vis que ses longs cheveux avaient été brûlés. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, avaient fortement raccourcis ! Ils ne lui arrivaient plus qu'un peu en dessous des épaules. Mais il faudrait encore couper car les pointes étaient toutes roussies. Quel gâchis ! Des cheveux aussi magnifiques.

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

- Venez avec moi, mademoiselle, dit-il.

- Je ne viens pas de vous dire que vous verrez ma blessure après et que vous feriez mieux de vous occupez de Jérémy ?

Le jeune homme resta sans voix. Il rejoignit les autres. Ariane me vit alors mais détourna vite les yeux. Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Un Magyar à pointes…

Un Magyar à pointes ? Un dragon très dangereux… Harry a réussit à s'en sortir lorsqu'il avait affronté ce dragon et je me demande toujours comment.

- Il est devenu fou… continua-t-elle. Jérémy a reçu un coup de patte. Les autres faisaient diversion pendant que j'allais l'aider… mais le dragon s'est retourné et a soufflé…

Et le résultat est un blessé grave et une jeune femme blessée au bras. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle avait le visage triste mais qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Je m'attendais à la voir pleurer, comme le ferait n'importe quelle femme dans sa situation… C'était en oubliant qu'Ariane n'était pas "n'importe quelle femme".

Elle regardait l'intervention sans bouger. Soudain, le blessé poussa un cri de douleur. Ariane sursauta et s'enfuit de la pièce. J'entendis à peine un guérisseur me dire : "Rattrapez-la ! Elle doit être soignée !" parce que j'étais déjà à sa poursuite.

Arrivé dehors, je ne la vis nulle part.

- Elle nous fait quoi, là ? m'écriai-je avec colère.

Je continuai donc à la chercher. Puis, le me souvins qu'elle allait souvent auprès de son dragon, le Bleu des Indes qu'elle avait guéri…

Je me suis donc dirigé vers l'enclos. Je vis le dragon près du mur. À côté de lui était assise Ariane. Le dragon faisait maintenant un mètre cinquante. Et il avait pris du poids… Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit dragon maigrichon et poltron… J'entrai dans l'enclos. La jeune femme avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et les entourait de ses bras. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Mais toujours pas la moindre larme… Je me suis dirigé vers elle.

- Non mais, tu nous fais quoi, là ? Je te signale que tu dois être soignée !

- Après… me dit-elle.

- Après ? Mais après quoi, bon sang !? Tu agis vraiment comme une gamine ! T'as peur des guérisseurs, c'est ça ? T'as peur qu'ils te fassent bobo ?

J'étais hors de moi. Mais j'avais crié un peu trop fort car le dragon d'Ariane s'était relevé et me regardait avec des yeux menaçants.

- Tu n'empêches pas ton dragon de me regarder avec ce regard qui montre qu'il veut me croquer ?

- Çiva, arrête !

Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, pas très convaincante. Pourtant, le dragon se rassit à côté de la jeune femme.

- T'avais pas l'air super emballée d'empêcher ton dragon de me bouffer.

- Nan et alors !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix agressive, sans me regarder.

- Et pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- J'ai une idée : et si tu m'oubliais ? Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est à peine si tu m'acceptes ici parce que je suis une femme. Alors, passe ton chemin et fiche-moi la paix !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne t'apprécie pas ?

- Ça crève les yeux ! Et les autres n'arrêtent pas de faire des allusions. Donc, va retrouver ta guérisseuse et lâche-moi les basques !

J'étais sidéré ! Et comment savait-elle pour Alisa ? J'allais dire quelque chose quand elle me dit :

- J'espère que tu as eu ton rendez-vous avec elle pour ce soir ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- C'est juste pour savoir si j'ai gagné mon pari…

- Quel pari ?

- T'étais pas au courant ? On lance souvent des paris sur toi et tes conquêtes féminines. Et lorsque je t'ai vu tombé tout à l'heure, j'ai parié que t'aurais ton rendez-vous ce soir…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix froide et indifférente. Et sans savoir pourquoi, cela m'irrita. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais _cette_ conversation avec une femme ? Hors de moi, je tournai les talons et partis. Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte de l'enclos, j'entendis un sanglot.

Je me suis tourné vers la jeune femme et vit qu'elle avait appuyé son front sur ses genoux. Pleurait-elle ? J'en doutais encore lorsque je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait… C'était bien une femme ordinaire, tout compte fait…

Je refermai la porte de l'enclos et me redirigeai vers elle. Je m'accroupis devant elle et la regardai. Ses épaules étaient affaissées et secouées de légers spasmes.

- Ariane…

- Laisse-moi, Charlie…

- Ariane…

- Va-t-en !

Je lui ai touché l'épaule

- Regarde-moi, lui ai-je dis.

Contre toute attente, elle releva le visage. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes prêtes à couler.

- Je suis désolé si c'est moi qui ai causé tes larmes…

- Ça n'a rien à voir…

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Soudain, elle se jeta carrément contre moi. Comme j'étais accroupi, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et me suis retrouvé assis sur mon derrière avec Ariane dans mes bras. Elle pleurait contre moi. Ça me fit un drôle d'effet car, à part ma petite sœur, aucune femme n'avait pleuré dans mes bras…

Je l'ai entourée de mes bras. Je la sentis sangloter contre moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors, j'ai attendu en lui caressant les cheveux. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours voulu savoir si ses cheveux étaient doux… et ils l'étaient. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré les toucher lorsqu'ils étaient longs…

Elle pleura ainsi contre moi durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle se calma.

- Je suis désolée… me dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas… dire ces choses…

- Ce n'est rien, lui assurai-je.

Je lui caressais toujours les cheveux. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon ! Elle sentait bon le muguet… Un parfum doux et délicat… comme elle. Et dire que je ne la regardais pas comme une femme ordinaire tout simplement parce qu'elle ne faisait pas un travail commun à son sexe…

Puis, sans trop savoir ce qui me poussa à faire ça, je lui ai embrassé les cheveux. À ce moment-là, elle me dit, d'une toute petite voix, que si elle était partir précipitamment de l'infirmerie, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les cris de douleur…

Il commença à pleuvoir, mais ni elle ni moi, nous ne bougions. Nous restions l'un contre l'autre sous la pluie, un dragon assis à quelques pas de nous et qui nous observait.

Elle me raconta ensuite. Elle me raconta son histoire. Sa famille a été tuée par des Mangemorts. Son grand frère l'avait réveillée cette nuit-là et l'avait fait descendre au salon. Il avait ouvert un passage secret et l'y avait poussée. À peine était-elle cachée que la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Les Mangemorts poussèrent ses parents, sa grand-mère et son oncle dans la pièce. Elle pouvait tout voir grâce à une fissure. Son oncle était venu les prévenir que les Mangemorts risquaient de venir pour représailles. Ses parents avaient fait diversion pendant que son frère la mettait en sécurité. Les Mangemorts avaient ensuite torturé toute sa famille. Le père, la mère, le frère… tous y étaient passés…

- J'entends encore leurs cris… c'était horrible… et je ne pouvais rien faire… rien…

Je sentis son corps trembler contre le mien. Était-ce à cause de la pluie qui nous trempait ? Mais je ne fis pas un geste. Je l'écoutais attentivement.

- Et après… ils les ont tous tués… même mon frère…

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

- Je suis désolé… dis-je, ne sachant quoi dire.

- J'étais si seule… sanglota-t-elle. Je suis si seule…

Je l'ai serrée un peu plus fort contre moi. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était terrible, tout simplement. Même si maintenant Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, cela ne ramènera pas la famille d'Ariane à la vie. Je lui caressais toujours les cheveux, la consolant doucement. Elle pleurait toujours contre moi. Tant de fragilité me surpris et j'eus envie de la protéger.

- Tu n'es plus seule, lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Malgré la pluie qui la trempait, j'arrivais à discerner ses larmes de l'eau froide de la pluie.

- Je suis là, maintenant. Je te protégerais, comme l'aurait fait ton grand frère…

Elle sourit légèrement et se colla de nouveau à moi. Je l'entendis soupirer de bien être. Elle semblait indifférente à la pluie qui tombait drue. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse soigner. Et elle devait se mettre à l'abri sans quoi elle attraperait la crève. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me suis donc relevé, la tenant toujours contre moi. Elle pleurait toujours.

- Allez, viens, lui dis-je à l'oreille. Il faut que tu te fasses soigner…

Elle acquiesça en silence et je la conduisis à l'infirmerie en la tenant par l'épaule. Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle fit quelque chose qui me stupéfia : elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me murmura un petit "Merci". Puis, elle entra vite dans l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir. Et si j'en avais eu le temps, qu'aurais-je fais ? Je n'aurais pas su répondre à cette question… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne m'avait pas dérangé, le fait qu'elle m'embrasse sur la joue…

Le lendemain, elle recommençait déjà à travailler. Les pointes roussies de ses cheveux avaient été coupées. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Les cheveux courts ne lui allaient pas si mal. Mais je préférais quand même les longs cheveux. Son bras avait été soigné.

Et, bizarrement, depuis ce jour, nous nous entendions bien. Nous étions presque toujours ensemble, ce qui faisait jaser les autres qui s'imaginaient que l'on sortait ensemble. Je leur rétorquais à chaque fois que je la considérais juste comme une sœur. Et Ariane affirmait la même chose de son côté, que j'étais un frère pour elle.

Comme promis, je la protégeais. À chaque fois qu'un homme faisait des allusions comme quoi il la voudrait bien dans son lit, je le prévenais tout de suite et calmement qu'il ferait bien de se tenir éloigné d'elle s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive des misères. Faut dire que je suis quand même assez musclé et qu'en plus, je sais bien me battre. Et c'est sans me vanter.

Ariane allait encore souvent auprès de Çiva. C'était devenu son dragon. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Après six mois, il mesurait presque quatre mètres. Ce qui réjouissait Ariane. Je me demande comment elle a bien pu réussir à domestiquer un dragon. Ces bêtes sont quand même réputées pour être féroces et indomptables… pourtant, elle, elle avait réussi l'impossible. Tout le monde lui vantait cette prouesse. Sauf elle. Au cours des mois passés, j'avais découvert qu'elle était très modeste. Peut-être un peu trop car elle était très douée…

Cela faisait dix mois qu'Ariane était arrivée. Un jour, notre patron fut muté en Chine pour une promotion. Nous avons donc un nouveau patron. Celui-ci avait l'air revêche. Mais, durant la réception de bienvenue qui lui était destinée, j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui me déplut fortement : j'ai remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de reluquer Ariane. Il la regardait avec un regard qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup.

Ariane était en train de plaisanter avec un collègue lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle. Le nouveau patron dit quelque chose à ce collègue et celui-ci partit. Il dit ensuite quelque chose à la jeune femme et celle-ci sourit. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle adressait d'habitude. Il semblait crisper. Il devait y avoir un malaise.

Le patron prit alors la main de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres. Un baisemain ! Il faisait un baisemain à Ariane ! Je voyais bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas plus que ça ne me plaisait, d'ailleurs… mais quand Ariane me lança un regard implorant, je me suis dirigé vers eux.

- Ah, Ariane, te voilà, je te cherchais, dis-je.

- Charlie, dit-elle, apparemment soulagée

- Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais je parlais justement à cette demoiselle.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je me présente, je suis Charlie Weasley, enchanté.

Le nouveau patron me serra la main, comme à contrecoeur… Et je me mis à lui parler abondamment. Une vraie pipelette ! Soudain, quelqu'un l'appela et il dut partir. Avant de partir, il lança un dernier regard insistant sur Ariane. Une fois qu'il fut loin, Ariane me dit sans détour :

- Heureusement que tu es intervenu ! Merci beaucoup !

- J'avais bien remarqué que tu ne l'appréciais pas…

- Il me met mal à l'aise…

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt revêche…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi, alors ? demandai-je, intrigué. Il ne s'est pas montré grossier envers toi, j'espère.

- Non, pas grossier mais… un peu trop familier… oui, c'est cela, familier. Et son contact me révulse.

- En bref, il te dégoûte… dis-je en souriant.

Mais Ariane ne souriait pas lorsqu'elle acquiesça.

- Il me fait peur…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui ai-je d'une voix assurée.

Elle me fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Oui, heureusement que je t'ai !

Son ton sincère me toucha. Je lui ai embrassé le front, me fichant des autres qui nous entouraient. Elle rosit légèrement et je trouvai ça craquant. Et elle me sourit de plus belle.

Le temps passa. Cela faisait presque un an qu'Ariane était parmi nous. Nous avions tous décidé de lui organiser une petite fête surprise.

Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre, semblait-il. Elle ne souriait plus. Je m'inquiétais mais lorsque je la questionnais, elle me disait que tout allait bien. Je me faisais vraiment du souci. Elle semblait à l'affût de quelque chose. Elle semblait tracassée et on aurait dit qu'elle craignait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… Elle passait tout son temps libre avec Çiva. Et quand, par hasard, je la voyais, elle avait ce drôle de comportement…

Mais je savais que si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, elle me le dirait… du moins, je l'espérais…

Voilà, le jour de la fête arriva. Cela faisait un an qu'Ariane était avec nous. Nous avions organisé la fête surprise dans la salle où nous prenions nos repas. Elle devait bientôt arriver car elle venait toujours à 18h15 pour manger avec moi. Elle était toujours à l'heure. Or, ce soir-là, elle était en retard.

- Elle aura deviné qu'on lui organisait cette fête et elle se fait belle à l'heure qu'il est, plaisanta un de mes collègues.

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le genre d'Ariane, de se pomponner. J'ai donc dit aux autres que j'allais la chercher. Ils m'ont alors lâché des conneries comme quoi je ne devais pas être trop long pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Si je n'avais pas été si inquiet pour la jeune femme, je me serais retourné pour leur asséner un coup de poing, mais là, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Ariane vivait sur le site. Il y avait des appartements spéciaux pour ceux qui ne savaient pas s'offrir de maison ou qui habitaient trop loin. Je me dirigeais donc vers son appartement. Il faisait sombre malgré qu'il ne soit que 19h00.

Alors que je m'approchais de l'appartement d'Ariane, sa fenêtre éclata sous l'effet d'un sort. Des étincelles sortaient de sa fenêtre et j'en voyais qui brillaient à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Se faisait-elle agresser dans sa chambre ? Je me suis alors mis à courir. Et ce fut la première fois que je courais aussi vite !

J'ai monté les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant la porte d'Ariane, tout était calme, je n'entendais pas un son. Je me suis alors mis à toquer en l'appelant. Elle ne vint pas m'ouvrir, ce qui m'intrigua encore plus. Je me suis alors mi à cogner à coup de poing en criant son nom.

Je m'arrêtai quand j'entendis enfin le bruit de la serrure. Elle avait ouvert la porte.

Je vis tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait juste entrouvert la porte et ne m'invita pas à entrer comme elle le faisait en temps normal.

- Bon Dieu ! jurai-je. Mais que t'est-il arrivé, bon sang !?

- Rien, me dit-elle.

Je savais pertinemment bien qu'elle me mentait. Elle mentait toujours très mal. Et le fait qu'elle me mente, à moi, m'irrita au plus haut point.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger ?

- Pas faim…

- Pourquoi t'as pleuré ?

Là, elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Mais elle détourna vite le regard, comme si elle ne supportait pas de me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai pleuré… ?

- Tu ne me la fais pas à moi ! dis-je, en colère. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as pleuré !

Elle ne le répondit pas et garda le regard obstinément baissé. Absolument hors de moi, j'ai donné un violent coup de poing dans la porte entrouverte qui s'ouvrit. Ariane fut repoussée.

J'entrai dans la pièce et fut sidéré. Tout avait été jeté au sol ou détruit. Il y avait du verre, de l'eau, des plumes partout. Les plumes devaient venir de l'oreiller dont je voyais l'épave un peu plus loin. Elle devait s'y être donné à cœur joie…

Puis, quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention et me glaça. Sur le lit de la jeune femme se trouvait une valise ouverte avec des vêtements jetés pêle-mêle à l'intérieur. Les armoires étaient ouvertes et les tiroirs tirés.

- Tu pars… ? demandai-je, n'osant y croire.

Comme elle ne me répondait pas, je me suis tourné vers elle. Elle ne me regardait pas. Mais je vis sur son visage une expression de douleur.

Je me dirigeai vers elle et l'ai prise par les épaules. Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et je lui fis mal. Je le sus car elle poussa un petit cri.

- Tu vas me répondre, oui ! ai-je rugit. Est-ce que tu pars ?

- Oui ! cria-t-elle, la tête baissée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai été virée !

Ses mots m'emplirent d'incrédulité.

- Virée ? Mais c'est impossible… tu fais super bien ton boulot. Tu es super douée.

J'avais relâché l'étreinte de mes mains mais ne l'avais pas lâchée totalement. Et j'avais parlé d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est une femme et qu'on fait un métier d'homme… si on ne répond pas aux avances du patron, il nous vire, tout simplement…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

Soudain, elle se mit à pleurer. Moi j'étais encore plus en colère qu'il y a quelques instants. Mais je n'étais plus en colère contre elle.

- Je ne veux… pas… partir… mais… sanglotait-elle.

Je l'ai alors attirée et serrée tout contre moi.

- Il est hors de question que tu répondes aux avances de ce porc, lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Elle pleurait contre moi et je la sentais trembler.

- C'est drôle, fis-je avec un sourire sans joie. À chaque fois que tu es dans mes bras, tu pleures et tu trembles…

Elle eut un petit sourire, comme je l'espérais. Mais ce fut aussi un sourire sans joie. Je l'ai serrée un peu plus fort contre moi.

- Désolée… me dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée…

Je me suis un peu éloigné d'elle. Je lui ai essuyé les joues et l'ai embrassée sur le front, avec tendresse.

- Allez, viens dis-je, il y a une fête qui t'attend.

- Une fête ?

- Oui. Aurais-tu oublié que cela fait un an aujourd'hui que tu es parmi nous ? Nous t'avons fait une surprise…

- Mais… il faut que je termine ma valise…

- Non, tu ne feras pas ta valise pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne partiras pas.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, ai-je dis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Allez, ça te changera les idées.

Je l'ai donc accompagnée à la salle où, pour faire bonne figure, elle eut l'air étonné de voir la surprise. Je la laissai entre les mains d'un collègue en qui j'avais toute confiance et allai retrouver mes deux meilleurs amis : Samuel Maxell et Jérémy Persoons.

Je leur racontai ce qui c'était passé. Ils furent totalement scandalisés. Je leur fis part, ensuite, de mon intention. Jérémy, le plus âgé et raisonnable, essaya de m'en dissuader. Mais ma décision était prise et elle était irrévocable.

Le lendemain matin, Ariane se réveilla doucement au son des oiseaux qui chantaient. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée la veille et lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait tout réparé sans se poser de questions.

Mais ce matin, elle avait un drôle de pressentiment. Elle n'avait quasiment pas vu Charlie à la fête et elle savait qu'il avait été furieux d'apprendre que le patron lui avait fait des avances.

Elle se leva, s'habille et se rendit à la cantine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle arriva à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Le silence se fit lorsqu'elle entra. Elle s'attendait à voir Charlie assis à une table avec Jérémy Persoons et Samuel Maxell. Elle se serait assise à leur table et ils auraient beaucoup parlé, comme tous les matins.

Mais elle ne les trouva pas à leur table habituelle. Celle-ci était vide. Et pire encore : la salle était complètement silencieuse. Elle sut alors qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel et de bizarre. Elle s'assit à la table et réfléchit. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà partis travailler ? Non, d'habitude, ils l'attendaient…

- T'es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! Paraît même qu'il était fou furieux !

Ariane avait entendu cette bride de conversation. Quand les hommes se rendirent compte qu'elle les écoutait avec attention, ils avaient toussoté et étaient partis sans demander leur reste. Le cerveau d'Ariane réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Charlie… murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, elle se leva et fendit l'air en direction de deux collègues qui travaillaient généralement avec elle et Charlie : Andrew McCarter et Jean Renard. Et en plus ils étaient plus ou moins proches de Charlie.

- Où est Charlie ?! leur demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

- Oh ! Bonjour Ariane. Il fait un temps superbe, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Jean.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre du temps qu'il fait ! ragea-t-elle. Je vous ai demandé où était Charlie !

- Les dragons vont adorer se promener au soleil, poursuivit Jean.

- C'est bon pour leurs écailles, renchérit Andrew.

Ariane perdit alors le contrôle d'elle-même et empoigna Jean –qui était plus petit qu'Andrew- au col.

- Je cois vous avoir demandé où était Charlie, il me semble !

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent alors leur cinéma et reprirent la mine inquiète qu'ils avaient avant que la jeune femme n'entre dans la salle.

- Il n'est pas ici…

- Je crois l'avoir remarqué ! Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé où il n'était pas mais où il se trouve en ce moment !

Ils baissèrent la tête.

- Il est avec Samuel et Andrew…

- Mais où, bon sang !

Andrew soupira.

- Charlie a provoqué un duel avec le patron…

Ariane était devenue aussi blanche qu'une morte et elle lâcha enfin Jean.

- Un duel… répéta-t-elle, n'osant y croire.

- Samuel est son second et Jérémy son témoin…

- Où sont-ils ?!

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- Mais où sont-ils, bon sang ! Je sais que c'est Charlie qui vous a demandé de ne rien me dire mais je vous en supplie, dites-le-moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ariane courait à toutes jambes vers le lieu où Charlie et le patron s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Elle manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises mais ne ralentit jamais sa course.

Elle arriva enfin sur le lieu du duel et trouva Charlie, étendu sur le sol, Samuel et Jérémy penchés sur lui. Elle ne remarqua pas le patron, lui aussi étendu sur le sol, à quelque mètres de là.

- Charlie ! cria-t-elle.

Elle courut et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme. Elle lui prit la main. Son corps était raide. Les larmes voilèrent les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle sentit à peine la main de Samuel sur son épaule.

- Ariane…

- Non, il ne… peut pas être… mort… sanglota-t-elle.

- Il ne l'est pas… il faut juste que tu t'éloignes un peu pour que j'annule les effets du Stupéfix…

Rassurée, Ariane s'éloigna un tout petit peu mais pas trop, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole…

Je me sentais bizarre. Un duel, ce n'est pas facile. Je suis plutôt doué pour les combats à mains nues…

Tandis que j'étais dans les vapes, j'entendis une voix crier mon nom. Cette voix, c'était celle de ma petite Ariane.

Puis, je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir et je repris conscience. J'ouvris les yeux et le premier visage que je vis fut le sien. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes. Décidément… Mais je fus quand même heureux de voir ses larmes, car elle pleurait _pour _moi.

- Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! me jeta-t-elle au visage. Je me demande parfois ce que tu as dans la tête !

- Oui, Ariane, je vais bien, c'est gentil de me le demander…

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin doublé d'un idiot ! Et s'il t'avait tué, hein !?

- Je me sens juste ankylosé, mais à part ça, ça va…

- Un duel ! Non mais vraiment, t'es pire que le pire des imbéciles de cette planète !

- C'est sûrement dû au Stupéfix qu'il m'a lancé…

- Il suffise que j'aie le dos tourné pour que tu fasses l'andouille !

- Et il m'a lancé un Impedimenta aussi…

- T'es pire qu'un gosse !

- Pas très bon mélange, ces deux sorts…

- La prochaine fois, je t'attacherai pour être sûre que tu ne fasses rien d'aussi stupide !

- C'est déconseillé…

Samuel et Jérémy, qui avaient assisté à cet échange, eurent du mal à retenir leur fou rire.

J'ai alors regardé Ariane. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et je vis bien qu'elle avait été fortement inquiète pour moi. Je lui souris.

- Je vais les tuer, dis-je en parlant de Jean et d'Andrew.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te tuer ! J'ai cru mourir de peur !

Bien plus tard, j'étais sur un lit d'infirmerie. Les guérisseurs voulaient absolument me garder la nuit, au cas où il y aurait des effets secondaires à tous ces sorts que j'avais ramassé en pleine figure. Je réfléchissais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Ariane.

- Enfin ! dis-je en la voyant entrer. J'avais fini pas croire que tu ne viendrais pas !

- Quelle idée ! Mais j'ai dû répondre aux nombreuses questions des envoyés du ministère. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est accusé de ce genre d'harcèlements !

- Et que vont-ils faire ? demandai-je en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher de moi.

- Ils vont nous trouver un patron plus compétent et moins… comme lui…

Je lui souris mais elle, elle me regarda sans le moindre signe de joie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai bien fais, non ? Il part maintenant et tu peux rester.

- Oui, mais c'était quand même risqué… et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?...

- Il ne m'est rien arrivé, tu vois bien…

La jeune femme me regarda et je vis de la tristesse dans son regard. Un doute me prit.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir…

- Non… pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- Parce que tu as un visage triste…

- C'est parce que je te revois encore couché sur l'herbe… je t'ai cru mort à cet instant… j'ai cru mourir…

- Allons, tu vois bien que je suis bel et bien vivant.

- Ouais… mais sur un lit d'hosto…

- Mais à part ça, tout va bien. Je me sens tout à fait dispos mais ces fichus guérisseurs veulent à tout prix me garder la nuit ! Je m'en passerais bien !

- Pourtant, il y ta guérisseuse…

Alisa… ça faisait belle lurette que c'était fini entre nous… Je n'avais eu pour elle qu'un désir passager qui s'était vite éteint. Mais elle m'avait vite remplacé…

- Il n'y a plus de guérisseuse… dis-je.

Une lueur passa dans le regard d'Ariane. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle signifiait.

Nous avons alors longuement parlé. Nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer. À un moment donné, Ariane se leva.

- Il faut que j'y aille, il se fait tard…

Elle allait partir mais je la retins en lui attrapant la main. Elle me regarda ; surprise.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai provoqué le patron en duel ?

- Je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu…

- Tu veux que je te réponde maintenant ?

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je me noyai encore dans le vert émeraude de son regard. Ariane a vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander… soit tu me le dis, soit tu ne me le dis pas… c'est à toi de voir et pas à moi de te le demander…

- Dans ce cas, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était quand même impatiente de savoir pourquoi j'avais fait une chose aussi insensée…

- Ou plutôt, je vais te le montrer…

- Me montrer qu… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car je l'avais attiré à moi, sur le lit, et je l'ai embrassée. Elle fut surprise mais se détendit vite dans mes bras. J'avais introduit ma langue dans sa bouche et la sienne se mêla à la mienne, hésitante et inexpérimentée. Je fus sûr, à cette seconde, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain. J'ai resserré mon étreinte et l'ai longuement embrassée. Ce fut merveilleux.

Enfin, lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle, je m'éloignai de son visage et de ses lèvres douces. Ses joues étaient roses. Elle était à demi couchée sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son délicieux parfum de muguet.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de petit copain…

Elle rougit et baissa la tête, comme pour me cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Je lui ai attrapé le menton pour la forcer à me regarder.

- Oh ! Ariane, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

- Tu… tu m'aimes… ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime… je ne pouvais pas supporter que ce porc ose te faire des avances. Pas à la femme que j'aime et qui compte le plus pour moi…

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête. Et de nouveau, je l'ai obligée à me regarder.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ? demandai-je.

- A combien de femmes as-tu dis ces mots ?

Je ris. Elle était jalouse… signe qu'elle m'aimait…

- A aucune, je peux te le jurer. J'attendais la femme de ma vie pour dire ces mots. Et je t'ai enfin trouvée…

- Pourtant, je ne ressemble pas à ton type de femme…

Mon type de femme… avant, j'étais attiré par les femmes blondes aux longs cheveux et aux formes généreuses. Mais Ariane était belle. Elle avait de belles formes, juste ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait. Et je l'aimais comme elle était, pas seulement pour son corps, mais aussi pour son esprit, son intelligence et sa bonté.

- Tu es très belle, lui assurai-je. Tu es la femme de ma vie. La personne rien que pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu en doutes ?

Et je l'ai embrassée avec tendresse, puis, la sentant répondre à mon baiser, je l'ai embrassée avec plus de passion.

- Maintenant, dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi, dis-je tout contre ses lèvres.

- Oh ! Charlie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur… depuis le début…

Et je lui ai de nouveau pris les lèvres. J'avais trouvé mon bonheur. Je le tenais dans mes bras et son parfum de muguet m'enivrait. Ariane.

Derrière la porte de l'infirmerie se tenaient Samuel, Jérémy, Andrew et Jean. Ils regardaient par l'ouverture de la porte entrouverte.

- Moi, je parie cent Gallions que ça ne tiendra pas un an, dit Jean.

- Moi, je dis deux cents Gallions et trois ans, dit Andrew.

- Hmm… moi je dirai quand même cinq ans, dit Samuel en se grattant le menton.

Jérémy sourit et dit :

- Vous seriez étonnés. Moi je dis que c'est parti pour durer cette histoire ! dit-il en regardant le couple s'embrasser.

°o0o°                The end                        °o0o°


End file.
